Building energy ratings can be provided as an indication of comparative energy performance. For example, a building energy rating may pertain to energy use for space heating and cooling, water heating, ventilation, appliances, and lighting calculated on the basis of a reference building of equal size. Techniques for calculating energy ratings of new or existing buildings may vary across various jurisdictions, and, in conjunction with auditing procedures, may be used to monitor and improve building energy efficiency of existing buildings. The same techniques also can be used in the design, not just the rating, of energy efficient new buildings. It can be prudent to properly integrate the design and rating of new buildings, a process frequently missed currently.